Doting
by Cavity Inducing
Summary: You are not resting, as originally told to, are you?" Ryuzaki-san doesn't seem to be the doting type, per se, but i guess it would be considered problematic if i /was/ having hallucinations due to a fever and all that. -fluffy interactions between LxOC-


_Schniff_  
Augh. I cannot believe I'm sick.  
Here of all places…!  
I should explain now shouldn't I?  
Several days ago—I've lost count, nor do I like to count them at all—I caught a cold. I was about to sneeze and remembered a little trick to stop yourself from sneezing—saying "strawberries" beforehand.  
Didn't work as planned.  
"Strawberries. Strawberries! _Strawberries!_"_  
Ahkchooh_  
Too late; it didn't work.

What was worse—way, way, way worse—was that, by my repeating of said fruit over and over, Ryuzaki-san thought I _wanted_ some and him, having dozens of them on-hand at almost every possible moment, was holding a plate of them out to me and I had nearly sneezed on them.  
In the depths of my mind, a little voice couldn't help but say that, wow, how embarrassing. Gah.

I just stood there for a few seconds—I believe I was trying to will myself awake from this dream-gone-nightmare—and during that momentary pause, Ryuzaki-san moved the strawberry platter to the other side of him on the desk, pushed it to the edge quietly, and stated that I was most likely ill and should go upstairs to rest.  
And here I am now.  
A bit hunched over, legs folded neatly under me, typing away at my computer, sniffling. Strewn near my body are tissues with cream-tinted bed sheets along myself.  
Despite direct orders against _exactly_ what I am doing, I'm still doing what I can to assist in the Kira Case.

I sneeze—again—and stifle cursing aloud to my cold, because, what would that accomplish?  
My head hurts and I can't concentrate on anything other than that.  
Just as I'm about to cry, or pass out, or cough, or some horrible combination of the three, a message pops up on my screen, earning a "?!" response from myself.

**You are not resting, as originally told to, are you, Ami-san?**

I'm… sorry?  
I somehow find a wa to reply—type—back by clicking the text box itself.

_Who is this?_**  
Ryuzaki and company, downstairs**.

Honestly, I'd think I'd know better. It's a bit obvious, after all, (his conversing tendencies reveal themselves even on computers) and, who else would it be?

_Oh._**  
Putting that aside, Ami-san, are you feeling better?**

Head pounding. Throat killing. Chest aching. No better than before, I'd suppose. But then again, no worse.

_Yes actually, I'm really sorry this happened_.**  
It isn't at all your fault. There isn't a need to apologize.  
Shall I send Matsuda-san to check up on you? I wouldn't want you lying to me.**

This man knows all. I wouldn't even doubt that there isn't a camera in here or something of that sort; he just seems to _know_.  
And I would really rather that no one would see me in this state, let alone Matsuda-san. I'm not technically "lying" either, but what am I going to say to him? "Actually, I'm still sneezing my guts out, and I think I may die sooner or later today, but can I still try working on the case?"  
I don't think so.

_You really don't have to, it's just a cold._

Just a cold, but I still think I might die later on today.

_It isn't like I'm running around the city; I'm up here resting, just using the laptop. I'm even in bed, so you shouldn't worry._

Ryuzaki-san doesn't seem to be the doting type, per se, but I guess it would be considered problematic if I _was_ having hallucinations due to fever and all that.

**That's only slightly reassuring. I'd rather you weren't straining you mind and body with the whole entirety of this matter right now..**

Where was he at eight A.M. this morning? But the damage has already been done, and I knew that already, anyway.  
I sigh. I believe I'm fighting a losing batle here, emphasis on _losing_.

_Alright, fine, but what will you have me doing with my time otherwise? You don't intend me to have me sleep all day, do you?_**  
Surely not. Only until you feel better.**

…And I wasn't expecting this _why_ again?

_And then when I feel better?_**  
I was hoping you'd continue chatting with me like this.  
Busy or not, I enjoy our conversations.**

Grah! I don't know whether he himself knows it or not, but he can certainly get what he wants using words. It's almost as though he's flirting with me or something, pleading with his ill girlfriend to rest and relax, whimpering that she's driving him insane with worry as he desperately tries to get her to sip some of his honey tea…

Whoa. I blame the headache-fever combo for that one.

_Why not. It can't hurt._

…more than it already has, of course.

**Ah—Matsuda-san wants to mention that he hopes you get better very soon.  
And that he'll bring you lunch up to you in a bit.  
And whether you would like soup or pasta?  
I told him soup, as that would be better for your sore throat; is that alright?**

If anyone didn't believe my earlier statement about _this man knows most absolutely everything_, please, take a look here.  
I didn't tell him I had a sore throat.

**I don't get sick too often, but when I have, I always remember the sore throat.**

Oh. Yeah. Most colds come with sore throats.  
But still.

_That'd be great—thank you, Matsu-san!_

There isn't any possible way for a human to hate Matsu-san. Honestly, even if for some demented reason I _wanted_ to, there would be no such luck—he's too energetic for someone to actually _dislike_ him. At least in my mind.  
But right now I have bigger problems than discussing to myself about how precious Matsu-san is.  
Ryuzaki gets _sick_?  
Not saying he's inhuman or anything, but he doesn't seem like he could actually _get_ sick…

_I can't really see you getting sick, Ryuzaki-san. It actually seems a bit out-of-character. I don't mean that in a rude way or anything; you just always seem to be doing something, so much so that it's like getting sick is absolutely not an option._**  
Is that so? Light-kun said the same thing.**

Light-kun…?  
Oh yeah, I forgot about him—  
The brilliant eighteen-year-old To-Oh college student, son of Chief of Police, Yagami-san.  
Usually, that alone is enough ot not get very close to him (he talks in a way I don't much like)…  
But he is also the No. 1 suspect of being Kira.  
I don't talk to him at all if I don't have to.  
Not that I'm going to tell Ryuzaki-san that or anything.  
I sigh. I'm not too sure what to reply to that.

_Doesn't it seem that way, Light-kun?_

I know I just said that I don't want to talk to him if it's not necessary, but I believe it is here. It'd be rude to Light-kun and I would definitely be called on it by Ryuzaki-san, dragging out the conversation more.

**I think Light-kun understands what you're saying.  
But he also would prefer you stop asking about the case and just rest.**

Of course. But did I even freakin' _say_ anything remotely related to the case? If there's a secret language I uttered, by all means, someone tall _me_ about it.

_I heard you the first two times—I didn't even say anything about it.  
Don't you have any faith in me at all?_**  
Considered I did, in fact, have to tell you twice does not ensure the most trust.**

Damn it.

_But you do know that I wouldn't try to worm it out of poor Light-kun, yes?_

Ugh. Why did I use "poor"? Isn't he the one who _might very well_ _be Kira_?  
Then again, should he indeed be Kira, "poor" is a bit accurate…  
…Double ugh. Despite the fever going down as time oozes by, I am still very much lost between the lines of _deadly serious_ and _oh, crap, I have _how_ many fingers again_?

**As highly doubtful I am that he would alow something like that to slip, I can only hope **_**you**_** don't try anything.**

I would be more insulted if my head wasn't pounding again._  
_

_As I have no chance of getting any at all info, you have my word._

That was my attempt at ending the conversation. Let's see how that goes.

It does not.  
End, I mean.  
I spend the next two or so hours chatting, chin in palm.  
In short, the topics go usually a little something like this, in a "translation" of a sort:

_Yes?_**  
No.**_  
No?_**  
Yes; no**._  
But._**  
No.**_  
Why?_**  
How are you feeling?**_  
...Better?_**  
I'm glad to hear it.**_  
You aren't answering any of my questions._**  
I'm only thinking of your health.**_  
But what if I'm going crazy because you aren't answering anything?_**  
Then that's too bad, isn't it?**

Yeah.  
Mind you, this is only a basic translation—in its actual form, there were many more questions, usually relating to why I was practically being held prisoner or if I was positive I wanted soup or not.  
During those two hours—after which, I was told to take a nap, otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to even use my laptop anymore, thanks very much for that again, really—the only thing I could think of was, _I guess Ryuzaki-san _does_ dote, albeit in a different way than others_.  
I fell asleep easily and woke up, wondering what the hell happened to my supposed soup, figured it didn't matter, wasn't hungry anyway, and thought about how Ryuzaki-san has the amazing ability to stare at you like he knows all that you're thinking, all that you are, and make it so mind-numbingly _sexy_ all at once.  
I'm now thinking that, wow I haven't sniffled in a long time.  
All that rest, maybe?  
Damn.  
That man does know all.

**AN**:// This was NOT written by myself. The great woman who is Kara-chan wrote this for my birthday! (29th of the Third -wink-) ^w^ She should be praised so this shall be posted on my LiveJournal and my DeviantArt XD i love her... such a sweet angel, she is OwO Thanks again, Kara-chan! OH OH OH, this is based on her experiences (with colds -giggles-) and Ami-tan is a cutesy~ way of saying my name... -smiles brightly-


End file.
